Lines and Healing
by SheWolfHermione
Summary: I will not speak out...I will not speak out...I will not speak. Hermione wrote out the last of her sentence. 104. She counted over the times she had written that line. Written for 2009 Semtember Twins Exchange challenge. One-shot


My attempt at the Twins Exchange challenge. I really wanted to give this a go.

Time Period: Order of the Phoenix

Pairing: Fred/Hermione

Prompt: Detention

Theme: _Hermione Granger, born September 19_

_Prompt: I completely forgot_

x-x-x

_I will not speak out...I will not speak out...I will not speak_

Stifling a groan, Hermione wrote out the last of her sentence. 104. She counted over the times she had written that line.

The parchment had become stained with droplets of deep red. Her hand mirroring the words she had written. Her breaths came out ragged as she tried to ease the pain. She wanted nothing more then to turn to the woman and ask her to let her stop. But as long as her pride was still intact there was no way she would bow her head to this evil vial woman.

_I will not speak out...I will not speak out_

It was an hour later when Professor Umbridge finally acknowledged Hermione.

"Oh dear. Your detention should have ended a half an hour ago." She stated with shock. "I completely forgot."

Hermione's blood, what was left, boiled. "Sure you did."

"What was that dear?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"Nothing. Professor." Hermione hissed and setting the quill down.

Hermione stood up grabbed the blood stained parchment and set it on the professors desk and stood in front of her desk waiting to be dismissed.

Looking over the parchment, Umbridge smiled. "Very good dear. You may leave. Be here same time tomorrow."

Hermione turned on her heel and quickly grabbed her bag, trying not to slam the door behind her. The last thing she needed was another set of detentions. This was the second night of her five detentions. Two nights and already her hand felt ready to fall off.

Halfway down t he hall she slowed down. To the point where she placed her uninjured hand on the wall for support. She didn't think she would still feel this week after her first detention. It seemed to be even worse this time. Her breaths were coming out yet again in short pants. Her bag suddenly seemed to weigh a thousand pounds, and for once it was not because of the tons of books she carried around. Letting the bag slip from her shoulder, she collapsed against the wall.

That vial witch of a woman made her do detention a bit longer then others Detentions. Umbridge had a strict policy on "Always raise your hand," she, very much like Snape, decided after the first day she didn't like to call on Hermione. So she resorted to forgetting the "Policy" and shouted answers. Though she hated Detention, the look on Umbridge's face when she kept calling out answers just about made up for all of it.

Yawning, she suddenly felt exhausted. From these detentions and constantly studying for her O.W.L's and her homework; she could barely stand at the moment. Rolling her eyes she began to stir to try and stand up again. No way was she going to be found sleeping in the hallway.

Once up again she made her way back to her common room portrait and muttered the password to the disgruntled Fat Lady. With a quick change, she rushed into her bed. As soon as her head hit the small pillow she was out.

x-x-x

In the morning her hand, if possible, hurt worse then it did in the session. Before heading down to breakfast she quickly wrapped her hand up. She would have to look for a spell later that might remove the scar, that would certainly be there. After the wrap was down she grabbed her bag, which was casually thrown into a lounge chair. Adding a few more books for her class; she made her way down for breakfast.

Not surprised, when she got there, to find Ron shoving any article of food into his mouth within arm radius. Rolling her eyes she took a seat next to , Ron's sister and her best friend, Ginny Weasley. Ginny immediately took notice of the wrap around Hermione's hand and gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's fine really." Hermione said grabbing some toast to munch on.

"If you say so." Ginny said fawning a smile for Hermione. "You still have to go back tonight for another session with the toad?"

Hermione scowled. "Yes, unfortunately."

Ginny shook her head, clearly feeling sorry for her. She was about continue the conversation when her best friend; aside from Ginny and Ron, Harry sat down in front of them, his own hand wrapped up tightly. His mood obvious to be foul. He received quite a lot of detentions from Professor Umbridge already as well. Not liking to blame Harry, for she was in the same boat as him, but he had a much harder time controlling his temper then most.

"How's yours?" Harry asked.

Looking at her wrap, she replied. "Okay probably a lot better then yours considering I've only done it twice now."

"How many more times do you have to return?" He asked on, grabbing some food to put on his plate.

"3, you?" She asked noticing him scratch at the wrap, her hand instantly slapping his hand away from it. "Scratching will make it worse."

"Oh uh...thanks. But anyways today is my last one." He replied shoving food into his mouth, at incredibly faster rate then Ron.

"Oh good I wont be alone then with her this time." Hermione said feeling slightly better.

Harry mumbled something but with all the food in his mouth it didn't come out right. He swallowed and almost looked like the action had pained him.

"I wont be there tonight. I have to go in about five minutes. The woman actually thought taking away my breakfast would get "The Lesson across". I have to eat as much as I ca-" He cut himself off as he took a long gulp of pumpkin juice.

Hermione shook her head disapproving. "This woman will surely be the death of us."

Harry didn't get a chance to answer, he grabbed a handful of toast and made his way out of the Great Hall in quite a hurry. Leaving Ron staring after him, confused as to what happened. Hermione looked down at her food disgusted when some chewed food fell from Ron's shocked mouth. Ginny rolled her eyes and picked his chin up back to his mouth, where it belonged.

"Honestly Ron, you really need to keep up." Ginny said.

"Yes-"

"Honestly Ron."

Two voices replied, expertly. There was no need to turn around, the voices belonged to the Weasley Twins; the pranksters of the school. Fred took a seat on Hermione's right while George occupied her left side.

"So how's our little trouble maker in the making doing?" George said, catching her attention as Fred grabbed some food off her plate.

"I will never be your "Little troublemaker". I didn't do anything wrong." Hermione said defending herself.

"Oh come on Granger, we could always use a brainy like you in our fun." Fred answered this time.

"No Thank you." Hermione muttered, not in the mood to yell at the boys.

Fred actually looked a bit confused at her decline, though expected it. " Come on, even a muggle wouldn't resist an offer like that."

"You never know Gred. Those muggles are strange...especially with that telly phone."George replied back.

"Telephone." Hermione corrected them. "If you grew up where I did, it wouldn't seem so strange."

"A life without magic and hard work." George questioned.

"Nah." They both retaliated and swung their legs around, underneath the table. With a plate in front of them they began to grab breakfast for themselves.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her breakfast. Her mind already on the detention that was to come. Her hand began to ache and she instinctively reached out to touch it gently. The touch was soft but it still sent a jolt of fire hot pain through her whole arm. She let out a small hiss. Quickly she snatched her hand away. Glancing up she noticed Ginny in deep discussion with her older brother George over some sort of Qudditich team, while Ron tried to pay attention and put his opinion across. At least no one had noticed.

"Everything okay Granger." A whisper asked.

She nearly jumped out of her skin, turning she saw Fred looking at her through the corner of his eye. How long had he been watching her? Didn't matter now, she should answer him right? Her mouth agape she planned on telling him nothing. But even she would be able to spot that lie. She simply smiled and shook her head yes. Turning back to her food she began to force it down.

It was a relief when it was time to move toward first class.

x-x-x

_I will not speak out...I will not speak out._

A teat had begun to form on the side of her eye as the pain went through her arm. Quickly she wiped the tear away before it could be noticed.

She could hear the spoon hit the sides of the cup, as Professor Umbridge stirred her coffee like substance over and over again, it was nerve racking. All she wanted to was for scream for that woman to stop, but another detention was the last thing she wanted. Especially since it would go on her record.

She heard the door just behind her open. Her curiosity told her to turn around and look to see who had come in, but one glance up at the Professor told her otherwise.

"Mr. Weasley, nice of you to...finally join us." Umbridge said standing and making her way over to toward him.

Hermione sneaked a peek over her shoulder and saw in fact it was Fred Weasley. Turning back around, before Umbridge could see, she continued to write.

"I would like you to clean this storage room." She pointed to a half opened door. "It's really really dirty, I could barely walk in without a heavy sneeze. You will use NO magic to clean. You will use, what's the muggle saying Miss. Granger? Elbows in grease?"

"Elbow Grease." Hermione sneered at her, trying to best to hide her anger. How dare that woman make her write lines and Fred gets to simply clean. She ground the quill into the paper, unbeknowst to her the etch in her skin went deeper; drawing more unwanted blood.

"Yes," Umbridge turned around and indicated Fred to follow her. As he passed by the bushy haired girl his arm brushed against hers. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine.

The two went into the storage room and she could hear Umbridge as she explained what she wanted Fred to do. Hermione glanced up again to see Fred in the door way of the storage room, looking like he was barely listening to a word Umbridge said to him. Hermione took quick notice that his hand was in a fist at his side.

Even she knew those Weasley twins hated, no despised, being told what to do. They always had a free spirit about them. No one could catch them or tell them what to do. Though she would never openly admit it, it's one of the things she admires about them. They were so free spirited about everything they did. No matter what it was.

They also lived to break the rules. The rules that she memorized the minute she stepped into the school. They somehow managed to break them all without killing someone in the process. They always made coming back to Hogwarts exciting, in their own special way.

A smile made it's way onto her face, as she thought about some of their previous tricks. Though frustrating to no end, they were always funny. She never openly laughed about the stuff they did, what kind of influence would she have over people if she did.

"Is there something funny Miss. Granger?" Umbridge spat, breaking her out of her trance. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I don't think staring at Mr. Weasley is apart of your detention. Is it?"

Hermione quickly looked down at her parchment, her face now tomato red; for getting caught staring. She cursed herself over and over again. There were two sets of eyes on her now, she could feel them boring into her.

"Is it Miss. Granger?"

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Umbridge dragged on, quite satisfied with herself.

"No, it's not." Hermione muttered out.

Cautiously she looked up and saw Fred still standing at the storage door. This time a grin was plastered along his face. He really did look quite handsome. Especially when he was smiling, which was almost all the time. He gave her one of his famous winks before stepping inside the room and getting to work. She let out a breath of air she hadn't known she was keeping in.

Her face was also beginning to turn back to it's original color as well. Looking at Umbridge, she truly understood now how much she hated this woman. Teacher or not, she was just pure evil. The stinging in her hand brought her back to reality and she quickly began to write again, before she got in trouble again.

It was a couple hours later, and her hand was aching so bad she could no longer hold her tears back anymore. They had begun to fall and make drops on the parchment next to some blood spots. She didn't sniffle or sob though, she cried silent tears. Not wanting the attention.

Ever now and then she had snuck glances up at the storage room. Sometimes she would be able to see Fred, as he picked up large cabinets and put them on the floor; where he began to file them. Twice he had caught her staring at him and each time he smiled, waved and ended with a wink. each time it had made her blush and quickly look away. This was stupid, this crush thing she had going on. Sure she had thought Fred attractive for years. Anyone could admit that. Years of Quidditich really shaped him out. But every year it almost seemed harder to go back to the Weasley's Burrow; knowing he would be there.

While in her 4th year, her whole time was pretty much occupied by the World Famous Quitdditich player Viktor Krum, she still couldn't get the twin out of her head. Especially when he had been so close to her THAT day. Asking her why she had such little faith in the potion him and his brother had made, in order to put their names in the goblet. He had only been about an inch away from her that day. She could still feel his warm breath against her as he chuckled.

"Oi! I think she's had enough!" A voice startled her out of trance.

Looking up she saw an angry Fred looking at Umbridge, who also seemed pretty startled at his outburst. A frown crossed her face, she turned to Hermione and noticed the tear stained cheeks. The frown turned upside into a full blown smile. If it was possibly Fred looked even angrier.

"All right Miss. Granger, I see the point has finally gotten across. Do you plan on raising your hand from now on?" Dolores talked to her as if she were a child, whose been bad.

Not able to find her voice, Hermione simply nodded.

"Good, your detentions are done. I hope not to see you in here in the future is that understood?"

Another nod.

"Good. You may leave." She replied before glaring over at Fred.

Hermione grabbed her bag ready to leave, she stopped before she reached the door's archway. She saw the way Umbridge was looking at Fred. Angry. She opened her mouth ready to defend Fred, but one look from him; a look that obviously said "Be quiet", she closed it again and exited the room.

x-x-x

Hermione waited outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, it was only a matter of time before Fred was released. She planned on interrogating him, while making sure he was okay.

She was still quite shocked he had stepped in for her defense. She hadn't even known s he was again being watched by him. The feeling in her hand had practically blocked out all of her surroundings. Now she regretted the tears that had somehow fallen. Fred was in there being punished because of her now. At the thoughts she felt more tears begin to form.

Suddenly she heard the door next to her barge open, then slam with a great force. Fred had stepped out. Bouncing off the wall she had been leaning on, she walked over to him. The sound of footsteps made him turn and notice her there.

"What are you still doing here?" Not meaning to sound so hostile, but he couldn't help it.

Hermione slightly jumped at the sound of his voice. That's when she noticed the red mark on his right cheek. It was beet red and looked like it was stinging him at the moment. Gasping she walked up to him, no words coming out. She lifted her hand and gently touched the mark. It was hot under her cool touch.

At first he jumped at the contact, but the feel of her cool hand began to slowly ease the pain. He pressed into her touch. Her thumb slowly caressed his cheek, marvelling at the softness of it. Slowly it inched it's way toward his lips. Just before it reached them, she came back to her senses and quickly whipped her hand away from his face.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hermione said to him, taking a couple steps back.

"Why not, I'll be surprised if you feel out of that hand in the next two weeks." Fred fired back.

"Yes but I could have handled it. I'm not a child." She countered.

"I never said you were. But you just...you looked...like you were in a lot of pain." He muttered out, glancing down at the floor. " I wanted it to end."

"Oh" It was all she could mutter out.

Suddenly Fred took a couple steps forward, closing in on her again. She could see the red mark on his face more clearly now as well. She must have really slapped him good. An idea suddenly struck in her head. Closing the distance between them she stood on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. Her lips instantly heated up from the warmth of his cheek. She leaned back down and looked at him. His eyes had closed.

"What was that for?" He asked, his eyes opening and his hand instantly touching where her lips had just been.

"To make it feel better." She simply replied.

"What?" He asked slightly confused.

"It's a muggle thing. Whenever I would get hurt or little scraps, cuts or bruises; my dad would kiss them and say "A kiss to make it feel better." It worked every time too. I think it was because I was just a little girl and whatever my dad said I believed him. So since my mind would be thinking "Okay he'll kiss and the pain will be gone." Since your mind is focused on that, usually the pain does go away." She explaining a blush beginning to form.

Fred smiled as he watched her shift under his gaze. He remembered his dad had said something about that a long time ago. He had banished from his mind, knowing there was no way a kiss could make all the pain go away. Now here he was, years later, and realizing how true that story had been.

"Muggles are certainly strange." He said.

"Yeah to think a kiss could stop all the pai-"

She was cut off, when Fred brought his hand around her neck and pulling her into him. His lips descending on top of hers. Shocked, her whole body went rigid, the feel of his lips moving against her barely registering in her head. His other hand had moved from his side and planted itself behind her waist, bringing her body closer to his. Coming around to her senses, she wrapped her arms around his neck tilting her head, she kissed him back.

For a first kiss, it blew dancing with Viktor Krum out of the water. Her hands entwined in his hair, her fingers playing with the short soft locks. Feeling bolder she let her tongue gently brush his lips. He let out a groan and ground his hips against her. Her legs suddenly felt like jelly under her, and collapsed beneath her. Fred's arm quickly tightening their hold around her waist. He held her up. He let his tongue slip past her lips and invaded her mouth.

_This is too good to actually be happening. _She thought to herself.

A door being slammed just a couples hallways down, pulled them apart.

Hermione let out a few heavy breaths, as she tried to regain her footing. When she was able to stand, she noticed Fred's ands weren't leaving her waist. He was smiling down at her as she attempted to put some distance between them.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"You don't know? Perhaps a rewind is in order." Fred said leaning back down.

"No..no" Hermione said trying to recompose herself, it was harder to do then she thought. Just being this close to him made her want to jump him again. The worst part was they were still in the hallway, where any teacher could find them.

"Oh don't start thinking now." Fred said placing a quick kiss against her lips. "It took too long for this to happen and I will not having your brains getting in the way."

Hermione couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I wasn't. I just thought...this isn't the best place to be..."

"Snogging?" Fred filled in, then smiled when he saw another blush form on her pretty face. "Okay then let's continue this back at the Common Room"

With that being said he grabbed her arm and began to run down the corridors. Hermione laughing behind him. Though she knew when they got back to the common room, snogging was the last thing they would be doing. Right now she had to get her thoughts straight. Did she like Fred enough to maybe start a relationship with him? After that kiss the answer was a definite yes.

Fred shouted the password at the Fat Lady, who was again angry to be woken up. The portrait swung open and Fred helped Hermione up into it. Once inside he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. She tried to stifle her laughter. When he put her down he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No." Hermione said again.

"Oh come on, kissing me couldn't have been that bad...was it?" He asked.

Hermione shocked, didn't know how to answer. "Um...no."

"Then I don't see what the problem is. Do you like me?" He fired another question.

He yet again caught her off guard. She had always had little feelings for the twin, but she never thought that she would like him to the dating level. Being in his arms tonight and kissing him. It had felt so...so right. It was like she was supposed to be there.

"Yes." She mumbled out.

"What?" He said a small smile forming.

"Yes!" She said louder then quickly quieted down, everyone would be sleeping by now.

"And I like you, it seems pretty simple what happens after two people admit they had feelings for each other." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"It's not so simple. There is so much going on at the moment. I just...I don't know. I don't think I can handle a relationship. Especially what Ron will do when he finds out." She said, groaning she laid her head against his shoulder.

"When." Fred muttered into her ear. "See, you want to be with me too."

He had twisted her words around. At the moment she didn't care. She was content just standing here in his arms, it was peaceful. It also made her forget about all the worries around her. She did want to be with him now that she thought of him. All the old feelings she had deserted were suddenly back and stronger then before. She could imagine do this everyday. Giving kisses between classes, holding hands, quick hugs before rushing off to class, it just all seemed to be good to be true.

"How about this, we have a kind of trial relationship. See if it works out and if we're happy, then we can upgrade and buy the membership." He muffled into her hair.

Hermione let out another laugh. "As much as I hate to say this, that sounds like a pretty...nice idea."

"Oh you wound me, admitting I did something pretty smart." He mocked hurt.

Hermione looked up at him, a smile gracing her features. She leaned up and placed a kiss against his lips. She drew back slowly. They stayed like that for a couple longer minutes before determining that it was time they went to bed.

He walked her over toward the girls staircase, which he knew from experience boys could not go in. She stopped just before entering and turned back to him. Suddenly, like something burst inside her, she collided into him with another kiss and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He was taken back but quickly recomposed himself and held her up, kissing her back.

"I uhh...I." Hermione blushed backing away from him, a bit embarrassed with her actions.

"Never apologize to me for that. Believe me I understand. Merlin knows how many times I've wanted to do that." He whispered against her lips.

Finally she detached herself from him and with one finally peck against his lips, she headed up into her corridor. She dressed into her pajama's and climbed into her warm bed. A smile on her face the whole time. Turning over she faced the window, the moon seemed extra bright and beautiful tonight. It was actually a lot easier for her to go to sleep then usual. Her dreams were also a lot better, filled with things for the future.

A couple weeks later they upgraded to the membership.


End file.
